Harry Potter et le secret des Evans
by loofoca
Summary: Que cache Pétunia Dursley, qui est cet affreux garçon avec qui Lily jouait pendant ses vacances...Des révélations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tous les lieux et personnages appartiennent à la Warner Bros et JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, mais j'ai essayer d'imaginer une suite plausible au Prince de Sang-Mêlé sans tomber dans l'invraissemblable ou l'irréalisable! Soyez indulgents, première fic!

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Privet Drive**

Un jeune homme était allongé sur son lit dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, il se prénommait Harry. Bien qu'en apparence normale, Harry Potter était un jeune homme différent, très différent puisqu'il était un sorcier.

Parfois comme à cet instant, Harry aurait voulu ne jamais avoir vu le jour, sa vie n'avait été jusque là qu'une longue liste de drames, d'abord il avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de 1 an, assassinés par le plus grand mage noir que le monde des sorciers ait connu et qui décida d'assassiner Harry et son père après qu'une prophétie l'ai désigné comme le seul capable de vaincre ce dernier. Ensuite il avait du affronter ce même mage noir 10 plus tard au cours de sa première et sa seconde année à POUDLARD. Enfin et toujours à cause de cet homme Harry avait vu mourir sous ses yeux un camarade lors du célèbre TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS, son parrainet il y a quelques semaines il avait vu tuer son mentor.

Dès lors, après le décès de ses parents Harry avait été recueillit par une famille de moldu -personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques- famille de sa tante, la sœur de sa mère qui le méprisait plus que tout. Bien qu'il ressente la même aversion pour sa tante, Harry à qui la mort de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore avait permit de réfléchir, se dit que la pauvre tante Pétunia avait du être très jalouse des succès de sa jeune sœur Lily dans le monde des sorciers. Et dans ses moments là Harry avait pitié de la pauvre femme, mais lorsqu'il repensait aux sévices, aux humiliations, aux privations qu'il avait endurés, se sentiment disparaissait aussitôt qu'il était venu. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait du rentrer dans cette maison qu'il haïssait tant, les évènement s'étaient quelques peu précipiter en raison du décès du directeur de l'école, les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient été renvoyés dans leurs familles 15 jours plus tôt.

Cet endroit lui manquait, Poudlard tout comme le Terrier, la maison des parents de son meilleur ami Ron et de sa Ginny, pensa Harry, étaient les seuls lieux dans lesquels Harry se sentait heureux. Ginny, il n'osait penser à elle, en effet il se félicitait d'avoir eu le courage de mettre un terme à leur relation afin de la préserver, et d'éviter à Voldemort d'essayer une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre à travers un être auquel il tenait.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, une chouette blanche donnait des coups de bec à la fenêtre du jeune homme. Harry reconnut aussitôt sa chouette des neiges Hedwigde qui revenait sans doute du Terrier avec une réponse à la lettre qu'Harry avait envoyée à Ron. Lorsqu'il détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal, une seconde chouette beaucoup plus petite cette fois arriva de la même façon que la précédente. C'était Coquecigrue la petite chouette de son meilleur ami.

Pendant qu' Hedwidge se désaltérait et se reposait sur son perchoir, Harry s'empressa de détacher la seconde missive. La lettre venait sans doute de Hermione qui avait du emprunter Coquecigrue à Ron une partie des vacances.

Ainsi le jeune homme ouvrit la première lettre dans laquelle on pouvait lire :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je t'écrits pour prendre de tes nouvelles, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être simple pour toi._

_Ici non plus le moral n'est pas au beau fixe, Maman et papa, même s'il ne le montre pas sont très affectée par la mort de Dumbledore. Heureusement les préparatifs du mariage de Bill et de Fleur nous permettent de penser à autre chose ! Tu n'imagine pas l'euphorie dans la maison tout le monde court sans cesse partout et Maman est au bord de la crise de nerfs._

_Fleur et elle ne cesse de se disputer à propos des divers préparatifs !_

_J'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien, Ne t'inquiète nous serons bientôt réunis et après le mariage de mon frère nous pourrons commencer ce que nous avons à faire. _

_Hermione a une idée pour ton anniversaire, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'écrirait pour t'en faire part, je lui ai prêté Coq, jusqu'au mariage._

_Fais attention à toi, donne moi des nouvelles_

_A bientôt Ron_

_Ps : Ginny t'embrasse_

Harry eu un pincement au cœur en lisant le post scriptum, mais il avait hâte de connaître le projet dont sa meilleure amie voulait lui faire part, cependant en cette période d'incertitude il se demandait si elle prendrait le risque de le lui dire dans une lettre, il ouvrit donc la seconde missive.

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, je m'inquiète pour toi, Ron me dit que ça va, mais j'en doute. Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait souffrir ces derniers temps ? Je pensais venir te voir chez ton oncle et ta tante, ne connaissant pas l'endroit je ne peux pas directement transplaner dans ta chambre alors il va falloir que je m'invite, je suis désolée, je te parlerais de mon projet en temps voulu, envoie moi ta réponse dès que possible, je viendrais sans doute d'ici une quinzaine de jours. _

_Je t'ai envoyé aussi par la poste moldu quelques ouvrages qui te seront bien utiles pour tu sais quoi et j'ai fait des recherches sur ta maison…_

_Prends bien soin de toi, tu me manques,_

_Bien à toi Hermione._

Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur que ses meilleurs amis pensent à lui de cette manière, Harry éprouvait une vraie gratitude à leur égard, il avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles même s'il est vrai qu'il s'était sentit abandonné l'année précédente après avoir assister à la mort de Cédric et au retour de Voldemort. Il leur était reconnaissant de lui être aussi fidèle et de l'aider dans la difficile quête qu'il allait entreprendre. De plus s'il avait bien compris ce que Hermione avait voulut lui dire elle avait du faire des recherches sur Godric'Hollow, la ville dans laquelle ses parents avaient été assassinés. Harry décida donc de répondre à sa meilleure amie et lui fit parvenir une réponse au plus vite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 :La visite d'Hermione**

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulé depuis que Harry et Hermione avait décidé de se rencontrer au 4 Privet Drive, toutefois Hermione avait tenu à rappeler à Harry le pacte par lequel il était lié à la maison des Dursley, et qu'il devrait attendre le jour de ces dix sept ans, âge de la majorité chez les sorciers, pour la quitter.

Il attendait donc avec impatience la venue de son amie, toutefois il était quelque peu déçue que Ron ne soit pas là, à cause des préparatifs du mariage de son frère Bill avec la magnifique jeune championne de Beauxbatons lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, Fleur Delacour.

Le matin du 31 mars Harry avait préparé sa valise, il pensait passer quelques jours chez Ron jusqu'au mariage puis peut être s'installerait-il au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, Square Grimmaurd. Après tout Sirius lui avait léguer cette maison, il était donc tout à fait normal que devenu majeur il s'y installe. Laissant aller ses pensées, il en oublia l'heure, Hermione devait arriver à 14 et il était déjà 13h30. Il n'avait pas déjeuné avec les Dursley et savait qu'inévitablement le moment de leur dire au revoir approchait. Harry ne regretterait pas cette maison, il pensait à tout ce qu'il y avait subit et se dépêcha de terminer ses bagages. Il prit beaucoup de plaisir à s'occuper des derniers préparatifs puisque désormais il pouvait utiliserla magieen toute légalité. De plus bientôt il pourrait passer son permis de transplaner, avec Ron se dit-il soudain.

13h45, Toutes ses affaire prêtes, Harry décida de les descendre et d'attendre son amie. Il avait laissé la chambre impeccable de telle sorte que personne ne puisse dire qu'il y avait dormit pendant sept ans depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

Malheureusement le moment de parler aux Dursley était arrivé, ils étaient tous les trois installé dans le sofa à regarder une soap sur la chaîne BBC. Harry s'avança et se racla la gorge afin de marquer sa présence. Les trois Dursley se retournèrent et regardèrent Harry d'un œil suspicieux, puis l'oncle Vernon ouvrit la bouche :

-Alors que veux tu, tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges, Nous regardons une émission très distrayante, les gens comme toi ne savent pas ce qu'est la distraction ?

Harry ne releva pas la remarque de l'oncle Vernon et ajouta :

- Je m'en vais,

Sur quoi son oncle s'empressa d'ajouter

-Grande nouvelle, Pétunia, Dudley, vous avez entendu, et où vas-tu mon garçon ? Après tout quelle importance, va rejoindre ta bande de fous et Bon Vent !

Harry allait répliquer lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- Hermione, cria Harry !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte Harry eu du mal à reconnaître son amie, en effet une magnifique jeune femme avec de long cheveux bouclés, à la silhouette longiligne apparut, à côté d'elle se tenait un homme de belle allure la quarantaine bien entamée qui ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune femme, toutefois bien que d'allure imposante ses yeux étaient rieurs. Harry comprit

Que cet homme était le père d'Hermione.

-Bonjour Harry dirent-ils en cœur, Joyeux anniversaire ajouta Hermione. Le jeune homme les invita à entrer sous le regard inquisiteur des Dursley.

Monsieur Granger devant les expressions béates des trois Dursley se présenta.

-Bonjour Messieurs, Madame, Je suis le Docteur Granger, ma fille est Harry sont amis. Le jeune homme remarqua que le Dr Granger ne mentionnait pas Poudlard ou une quelconque appartenance au monde de la sorcellerie, ce que l'oncle Vernon remarqua, ce qui le fit changer immédiatement d'attitude envers les invités de Harry. Pour la première fois Vernon Dursley se montra courtois et invita même les Granger à se désaltérer ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de refuser en chœur.

-Harry, si tes bagages sont prêts on va y aller papa a peur de tomber dans les embouteillages à l'entrée de Londres, dit Hermione

-Bien alors, allons y. Messieurs, Madame, bonne après midi.

Ils prirent ainsi congé et pendant que les deux jeunes gens installait les bagages, la tante Pétunia apparu sur le seuil de la porte, elle avait perdu son air pincé et semblait contrarié, elle s'avanca vers Harry et lui remis une enveloppe.

-Bien, bon voyage lui dit-elle, Prenez bien soin de lui ajouta –t-elle à l'attention de Hermione.

La jeune fille rougit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Depuis longtemps déjà on avait souvent considéré Hermione comme la petite amie de Harry, la tante Pétunia avait sans doute comme beaucoup interpréter la vraie nature de leur relation. Cependant les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard interrogateur devant le comportement plus qu'inhabituel de la tante Pétunia.

Sur le trajet Harry assaillit Hermione d'un flot de questions, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Mr Granger qui fit remarquer à Harry qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille. La jeune fille commença d'abord par répondre aux questions les plus simples comme l'absence de leur ami Ron, elle lui dit cependant qu'il devrait les rejoindre le week-end suivant. Ils parlèrent ensuite de chose diverses, Hermione faisant comprendre à Harry que son père ignorait les récents évènements survenus à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Confidences et déclarations**

Le voyage fut court et près d'une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent dans le quartier bourgeois de Battersea à l'ouest de Londres. En y réfléchissant se dit Harry, il n'avait jamais imaginé la vie moldue de son amie. En effet Hermione était une si brillante sorcière qu'elle semblait profondément ancrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

La maison était une charmante bâtisse de style victorien qui ressemblait beaucoup à Gringotts, sans le côté bancale! En y pénétrant ils furent accueillis par une charmante maîtresse de maison qui semblait être la mère de Hermione.

-Edward, Hermione, vous êtes rentré ! Et vous jeune homme devez sans doute être Harry Potter !

-Oui, bonjour Madame Granger. Dit Harry d'une voix timide.

-Appelez moi Victoria

Les présentations faîtes, Hermione s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre avec Harry. Quelle surprise lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la porte Harry découvrit une immense chambre avec d'un coté une bibliothèque tout aussi immense. De plus posé sur le bureau Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les vieux grimoires, il y en avait au moins une trentaine. Sur le lit d'Hermione Pattenrond était lovée sur un coussin.

-C'est le professeur Macgonagall qui me les a envoyé répondit la jeune femme comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son ami.

-Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois ! lui répondit le jeune homme

Harry ressentit un léger mal de tête, il n'y prêta pas attention et mis cela sur le compte du voyage.

-Tes parents ne savent pas ce qui se passe à Poudlard ? questionna Harry.

-Non, je ne leur raconte pas les évènements tragiques mais je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. En plus le Professeur Macgonagall leur a envoyé une lettre disant que l'école ne réouvrirait peut être pas à la rentre prochaine. Mais jai l'intention de tout leur raconter ce soir

-Comment ça ?

-Tout, absolument tout ! Ton histoire, ou devrais-je dire ta légende !plaisantaHermione

Tout commence avec toi Harry et finira avec toi, mes parents ont le droit de savoir…puis la jeune femme fit une pause, soupira et reprit. Ils ont le droit de savoir pourquoi je me bats et ce pour quoi je mourrais peut être.

A ces mots Harry tressaillit et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre à son amie elle répliqua

-Je veux lutter contre Voldemort parce qu'il a commis trop d'injustice, et détruit la vie de trop d'innocents. Il nous oblige à vivre dans la peur. Il a détruit ta vie le jour ou il a assassiné ton père et obligé ta mère à se sacrifier pour te sauver et je ne te laisserais pas accomplir cette prophétie sans avoir essayer de t'aider même si pour cela je dois y laisser ma vie.

Bien qu'il fut conscient du fort sentiment d'amitié qui le liait à Hermione, Harry ne put exprimer ce qu'il ressentait après avoir entendu ses paroles peu réconfortantes car elles accentuaient sa peur de perdre un être proche, mais représentaient une si belle preuve d'amour.

Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, à cette vue, Hermione vint s'asseoir près de son ami et l'enlaça.

Puis avec une voix pleine de malice elle lui demanda ce que contenait la lettre que sa tante Pétunia lui avait remise. Harry qui n'y pensait plus sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et allait l'ouvrir lorsque hermione lui demanda :

- Harry ça ne te gêne pas de passer quelques jours chez moi, j'ai soumis l'idée à Macgonagall avec tout le remue ménage qu'il y a chez Ron, je me suis dit que personne ne viendrait te chercher ici dans un quartier moldu d'autant plus que nous avons emménager l'année dernière dans cette maison. Mes parents sont ravis de t'avoir chez eux, il me demandaient souvent de ramener mes amis ici mais c'est tellement plus amusant d'être chez les Weasley on s'y sent vraiment bien.

Harry découvrit ce soir là une nouvelle Hermione, il s'était beaucoup confié à elle mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se livrait autant ! Il appréciait d'être seule avec elle sans Ron, finalement ils étaient vraiment semblables, ils avaient grandi tout les deux dans le monde moldu, sauf que contrairement à Harry, qui était déjà célèbre Hermione avait du beaucoup étudier pour s'intégrer au monde de la sorcellerie. Harry se demandait parfois si sa mère avait du en faire autant, puisqu'à en croire Slughorn elle était vraiment très douée.

Cela le renvoya à la lettre qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir ….


End file.
